headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Rovia
| aliases = Paul "Jesus" Rovia | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = Survivor | gender = | base of operations = Virginia | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Next World" | final appearance = "Evolution" | actor = Tom Payne }} Paul Rovia, also known as "Jesus", is a fictional zombie holocaust survivor and a supporting character on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Tom Payne, he first appeared in the tenth episode of season six titled, "The Next World". Paul is a member of the Hilltop Colony serving as their recruiter to locate other communities and settlements to trade supplies with. Biography Season 6 Paul Rovia was a lone survivor with long hair, and a well-kept mustache and beard, which earned him the nickname "Jesus" from his friends. He was skilled in martial arts, which was always an asset of great value when dealing with the undead or unruly survivors. As with many, Paul would do just about anything to survive, even stealing from others. Paul encountered Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon at a gas station several miles outside of Alexandria, Virginia. Rick and Daryl pulled their guns on him and were instantly on alert. Jesus went on the defensive and apologized for upsetting them. He was in quite a hurry and excused himself, but not before pick-pocketing the keys to the moving truck that Rick was driving. To keep Rick and Daryl distracted, Jesus set off some firecrackers behind the building, which sounded like gunshots. By the time Rick and Daryl figured out what was going on, Jesus was driving down the highway in a stolen truck. Rick and Daryl pursued Jesus on foot and caught up with him after the truck blew a tire. They fought with him, and though Jesus did very well for himself, he was clearly outnumbered. Rick and Daryl defeated him, tied him and left him on the side of the road. Rick told him that he kept the knots loose and that he should be able to wriggle free on his own in short order. Jesus did exactly that, and climbed onto the roof of the vehicle as the two were driving away. When Rick heard a sound on the roof, he slammed on the brakes, which sent Jesus sprawling out onto the road. The three of them fought again, but the noise attracted the attention of some walkers. While Rick dealt with a few of them, Daryl continued punching on Jesus inside the cab of the truck. Jesus got his gun away from him and pointed it at Daryl. He then told him to "duck", and as Daryl did so, Jesus shot the walker that was closing in behind him. Though Daryl was grateful for the save, it didn't make him any less angry at Jesus and they continued fighting. The truck lurched off an incline in the road and began slipping into a lake. Daryl and Jesus tumbled out of the truck, but the open door slammed Jesus in the head knocking him out. Rick didn't believe that the man was inherently evil, and decided to bring him back to Alexandria. Walking Dead: The Next World Jesus set up a meeting between Alexandria and his own community, the Hilltop Colony where they agreed to help out with the Saviors after Gregory, the Hilltop's leader, was stabbed as part of an assassination attempt by a member under Negan's influence.Walking Dead: Knots Untie Jesus also willingly helped out attacking one of the outposts. Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet Season 7 A sick Maggie Greene and Sasha Williams arrive at the Hilltop Colony where Maggie is diagnosed with a slight placental abruption and must remain there for her pregnancy. Gregory is against them staying there as they have only made the Savior problem worse for their community but Jesus defends that Maggie is too sick to leave. In the middle of the night, the Saviors light fires, bolt a car shut that's playing music and let in a horde of walkers. The community, led by Maggie, Jesus and Sasha manage to fight off the walkers as Gregory cowardly watches from his bedroom window. The next day, Simon and the Saviors pay a visit as Gregory hides Maggie and Sasha in the hallway closet. Gregory, however, ends up giving away their location only to find the closet empty as Simon takes a case of Gregory's alcohol. Jesus, knowing that Gregory would give them up, hid them in Gregory's bedroom closet. Angered, Jesus tells Gregory that the Hilltop will have no leader and they will all live as one big dysfunctional family. As the Saviors pack up, Jesus hints his desire to have Maggie lead the community and Sasha asks Jesus if he can find out where the Saviors base is located. Jesus sneaks into the back of one of the supply trucks, being greeted by Carl Grimes who says "Hey" as he is also hiding to be taken to the Sanctuary to kill Negan. Jesus smiles, happy to have an accomplice on his mission. Walking Dead: Go Getters Jesus marks a trail to lead out of the Sanctuary by using a bottle of maple syrup. Jesus tells Carl that they need to jump out but Carl tricks Jesus into jumping out first and stays behind in the supply truck, waving goodbye to Jesus. He is last seen on top of the supply truck that Negan drives to take Carl back to Alexandria. Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song Notes & Trivia * * Is very proficient at Martial Arts. * Initially avoided Rick Grimes' infamous 3 questions due to interference from Daryl Dixon. * Playing the role of Paul Rovia is actor Tom Payne's first work in the horror genre. * In ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics, Paul Rovia is named Paul Monroe and first appeared in ''The Walking Dead'' #91 in November, 2011. Appearances # Walking Dead: The Next World # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: Go Getters # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned # Walking Dead: Monsters # Walking Dead: Bounty # Fear the Walking Dead: What's Your Story? See also External Links * * References